Realizing the Inevitable
by Silentreader034
Summary: Izaya doesn't let anyone into his heart because he loves all humans, but what happens when a certain stoic, mismatched eyed girl arrives for a visit on Valentine's Day? Valentine one shot for IzayaxOC


Valentine's day was truly an eventful day for his little humans.

He could still remember how interesting it was in high school to piss off the entire school. Their reactions were all priceless.

Izaya was once again just sitting in his apartment watching people go on with Valentine's day from a higher reach.

His secretary Namie had left to go buy her beloved little brother a box of chocolates, and he was left thinking of how distorted her love was.

But that could be said about him as well.

It was kind of lonely, but at the same time he was satisfied with the way things were at the moment.

Images of a mismatched eyed woman popped into his head reminding him of something unsettling.

Maybe satisfied wasn't the right word for it; there was still one factor that bothered him.

He flipped open his cell to see her form appear on the small screen. Honestly he was troubled at the stoic face she had; nothing he inflicted onto her life ever seemed to faze her. Everyone had a breaking point, but he still hadn't found it.

Every time he watched her reactions, she never lost the apathetic expression on her face. In his presence she merely saw him as any other man on the street and it pissed him off to say the least.

He didn't like the fact that she didn't love or hate him in the least. It frightened him more than death.

He flipped through the pictures he had taken of her to kill time.

She was purely unique in both inner and outer appearance he had to admit. What was truly strange was the fact her eyes always met the camera as if she was aware of the camera focused on her. He never spent so much time on one girl; she was living up to be quite the challenge.

_"Something that wasn't yours to begin with, cannot be taken away." _A monotone voice muttered

Izaya startled spun his chair around to face the intruder to be met with the same mismatched eyes in the phone.

Her blue and silver eyes reflected his own image as she stood in front of him. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a red long sleeve shirt and a gray vest. Her light brown hair had been tied into a loose braid that now rested over her left shoulder. She was indeed beautiful, but an unapproachable one to say the least.

"Something like that... I guess." She nodded to herself noticing his trademark outfit even on Valentine's day.

Izaya smiled wickedly "To what do I owe the pleasure Satomi-chan? I don't suppose you've fallen for me yet?"

She held out a plastic bag. "From Russia Sushi. My apartment is full of lovey-dovey boys who wish to get girlfriends today. It would be a headache to stay there right now when they get their hearts' broken."

"And you decide it's better to come here?" Izaya asked in disbelief placing his elbow on the desk resting his chin on his palm.

She shrugged "I don't have to worry about being raped by an asshole."

His elbow almost gave out at her overly simple words. She really was a piece of work. He sighed "I don't get you. What fuels that confidence of yours? Well free food is always welcomed."

She took a seat across from him placing the food between them; calm as ever she answered. "You're asexual."

"And you believe it wholeheartedly." Izaya chuckled "I expected you to be working or with a boyfriend like any other kid."

Satomi ignored his comment already beginning to eat her sushi. "Sorry to disappoint then. I already know he has no interest in me."

"An unrequited love? I don't see you as the type to keep things that way." Izaya laughed mockingly.

"The one who falls in love first loses." She answered without malice. Izaya opened up his own sushi digging in.

"Did you come to ask me to find him? Are you going to go far as stalk him?"

"There's no need to be foolish." She responded "It's my own fault for liking such a dangerous guy."

Izaya knowingly smiled "You're still human after all."

She stared at him with amused blue, silver eyes. "It's not nice to throw someone's words right back at them."

Izaya fingered the tips of her hair. "You're not normal."

"No one is normal." She retorted as she patiently watched him observe her with heavy reddish brown eyes.

"No matter how hard I try I can't seem to catch you." He lazily said.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, but Satomi knew it was nothing more than a trick of the heart.

"I don't expect you to try because you love all humans." She tilted her head sideways unaware of her vulnerability.

He noticed there was a small lapse of emotion that appeared in her expression, but it was too hard to notice.

"Whatever the case, do what you like." Izaya flippantly answered at her uncaring tone.

"Hai" She responded quietly finishing her food. She stood up taking her empty plate heading over to the kitchen to clean her mess. Izaya was once again left to his own thoughts. He walked to the couch and looked at his pieces on the Chinese Go board calculating where he should strike next.

He could feel her walking towards the couch to sit near him watching his move. She didn't say a word, but merely stayed near him.

A little time passed before she got up to leave.

While she was putting on her shoes Izaya still had one more question.

"You didn't give the guy you like chocolates?" He started in that mocking way of his. She stood up straight before a miracle happened.

Her lips curved into an affectionate, honest smile that lit up her face increasing her radiance. Her eyes bright and lively left him stunned.

"He doesn't like sweets."

"Oh how interesting then what did you give him?" Izaya asked slyly smiling falsely not liking the man who could make her smile like that. Her smiles were so rare, but at the same time something to be memorized. "To become his slave?"

He wasn't sure why he was bothered by the fact she had a man she liked, but he didn't like it. Her smiles were hard to come by and he felt himself wishing to monopolizing them. Her smile vanished, replaced with a biting to her lip before she inched closer towards him. He wasn't sure what she would do next and it excited him.

Without a thought she closed the distance between their lips, Izaya was at the very least caught off guard by her forward actions. The kiss was slow sweet and tasted of fish, but it stirred his heart for the first time. It didn't take long before she pulled back with a sly smile.

_"Russian sushi."_

He realized with a slight blush and chuckle the one person he would ever admit losing to could only be Satomi and In truth... He didn't mind falling for her.

* * *

**Just a very light one shot for Izaya. **

**OC is from my other two stories, but doesn't directly relate to my stories To Be Used By Her or It Started With A Normal Shizuo Rampage. **

**Review or comment on your thoughts. Really would appreciate;)**


End file.
